Sarah
Sarah is Ed's bossy spoiled brat of a little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly from her threats of snitching on him. She has a short temper and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, rushes to his aid the moment Jimmy calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush for Edd (though it is usually not enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as she demonstrated when crushing Nazz with a car in "Truth or Ed". She is also apparently aware that her brother is much stronger than her, in one episode when Ed is in a bad mood she shouts at him only to have him shout right back at her which makes her back away scared. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah Telling Mom? Hmmm, sound familiar? Well why not, after all "Ed! I'm telling Mom!" has always been Sarah's weapon of choice. She may be small but she's sassy, this little sister is sharp as nails. Much like the Kevin's overbearing big-brother like presence, everybody either has one themselves or else knows of someone who has a little sister just like Sarah - a loudmouthed, cantankerous yet crafty pain in the unmentionables far beyond the call of duty! She'll turn up uninvited at what you thought was your secret den and demand you entertain her, she'll spoil the fun you're having with your friends, she'll scream, she'll sulk, she'll be a brat and she'll gleefully split on you to your parents in the twinkling of an eye - unless of course you do exactly what she tells you to - because above all else she's a master at elder-sibling management and manipulation. And as for you? Well you'll do anything for her if only she won't tell Mom and Dad what you wrote on the side of the shed, won't you? Down in Peach Creek, vinegar-voiced Sarah has Ed right where she wants him and takes full advantage of her big brother's sense of loyalty, protection and of course, gullibility. Why? Because she knows she's smarter than he is, or at least she thinks she is for what it often boils down to is simply the fact that like most little kids, the impulse to get the big guy into trouble is irresistible! Along with Kevin & Lee, Sarah could be proof of that old myth that people with red hair have quick tempers because she has a very short fuse & where the Eds - in particular Eddy - are concerned then there's no fuse at all! Despite this though she has (fairly) endless patience with best buddy Jimmy who can do no wrong in her adoring eyes and she's pretty tolerant towards all the other kids too although she won't fail to yell or snap at them if they upset her or she thinks they're just being stupid - the hypnotised Kevin doing his monkey act all over Jimmy is just asking to be yelled at, and Nazz's softly sarcastic "Can you shout any louder" when Sarah has lost her diary meant not just a reply but a screamed insult to boot! However, although Sarah hangs out with Jimmy, she isn't above ragging on him either, nor is she isn't as easily impressed as him, something of a natural sceptic, she doesn't believe the soil speaks to Rolf and she's not afraid to let him know it or that Eddy's latest scam - which already has Jimmy coughing up quarters, has failed to hook her. Despite being more or less the same size, Sarah and Jimmy are a rather chalk and cheese duo and yet their friendship works to both their advantage with the timid and delicate Jimmy benefiting from Sarah's natural belligerence and feeling secure that she's there as a sort of pint-sized bodyguard who'll wade in with the uppercuts at the first sign of stress coming in his direction, indeed, the indignant 'Look what you did to Jimmy!' comes a very close second to her infamous 'Ed! I'm telling Mom' warcry! And what does Sarah get out of it? Well naturally if you hang about with somebody long enough then some of their habits are sure to rub off on you and being with Jimmy so much means Sarah's not a total tomboy, for along with the threats n tantrums and beating up the Eds there's a healthy mix of teaparties, dollies, planting flowers and hairstyles conversations peppered with games of leapfrog, badminton and the odd ballet lessons. In short, Jimmy lets her be the little girl she really is. Sarah can be a moody miss to put it mildly and a fine example of her impulsive nature coming out on top is in the way she drops poor Jimmy like a hot potato and gets the all out raging red-hots for Double D in a matter of seconds simply because he gave her a flower (season 1's 'An Ed too Many'). "Double D and me were meant to be" she sighs dreamily, only to forget that the boy with the hat ever existed later that very same day when suddenly confronted by Jimmy and his irresistible offer to go look at the new curtains! Although she's not adverse to baiting him until he's ready to scream with frustration over her cantankerous and tetchy ways (season 4's 'Is There an Ed in the House' being a prime example) we find in season 3's 'For Your Ed only' that Sarah's still carrying something of a torch for Edd - for what does it say in her secret diary that Eddy gloatingly just loved to reveal? None other than "Double D is sooooo cute" and "Double D looked so innocent". Sarah also seems so confident in her feminine charm that she's convinced herself she can wangle poor Edd into getting those gold pants she so dearly wants just by fluttering her eyelashes at him (High Heeled Ed). Ack, it seems that that little crush never really went away did it and in spite of impartially pummelling him along with the other Eds more times than her brother has had hot baths, deep down in her heart Sarah still seems to think Double D is whiter than white! Oh my, will they ever become an item? Who knows, but it can't be sanitary can it? There again maybe Eddy'll be next in line for the romantic treatment - after all, we've all seen it happen before, one minute deadly enemies and the next ka-boom, lurrrve conquers all things. Snicker if you must but stranger things have happened! So there in a nutshell you have Sarah and her psyche, she's not the most popular kid in the cul-de-sac by a long chalk (ranking somewhere among Kevin and May in Ed, Edd n Eddy fans 'character who drives me the most nuts' stakes) but she doesn't let it get her down. Sure, she may be impulsive and bad-tempered and all round irritating but like most little sisters she's also pretty smart, not given to panicking easily and she thrives on total control Sarah's intelligent and capable, nothing fools her for very long including many of Eddy's other plans (see how she manages to convince him that she's his big brother) and with Sarah being Sarah and Eddy being Eddy, she just can't resist letting him know it! But wait, this little girl's not a total hard nut, for despite making mincemeat of her big brother she worries about him too for woe betide anyone who picks on him or her friends because she'll go for them like a mutt … now be honest, just how bad and how familiar does that sound? Little sister Sarah. Love her, hate her and ignore her at your peril Eddy, for her day will surely come! Old Sarah In her older appearance in "Take This Ed and Shove It", Old Sarah has become an old, ugly, woman with some lost teeth. Plus, despite that fact that she's gotten fatter, she still wears what looks like her youthful clothes. She still hangs out with Jimmy and they mostly do a lot of knitting. She also still can't stand Eddy and did not hesitate to harm him when he encountered her. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed Aunt Trivia *Sarah's opposite personality is a kind forgiving girl as seen in (hand me down ed) *Although Ed is stronger than his sister (even she knows) she damages him severly Gallery Image:Princess_sarah.jpg|Sarah in her Halloween costume Image:Queen_sarah.jpg|"All Hail Queen Sarah!" Image:Sarah_the_ed_touchables.jpg|Sarah with Jimmy at back Image:Stiff_upper_ed_0001.jpg|Sarah in her "Rich Club" costume. Image:Sarah_eats_a_bug.jpg|Sarah Eating A bug. Ew... Image:DSCN1895.jpg|Sarah's design Image:DSCN1916_2.jpg|Sarah in her winter outfit Category:Characters